pokeboardfandomcom-20200216-history
Tesla
Hello, this is Tesla's page! I will be talking about anything here. 2u909k6.png|Avatar Approve.jpg|Avatar ampharos2.jpg|Avatar Pokeboard Family electric9990-Dad Disavowed mom Indigo Ninja-Sister Biography: Introduction __________________________ Hey my name is Tesla and I'm going to make a serious bio! I figure not a lot of people on PokéBoard know much about the real me, so here's a brief biography, or perhaps more accurately a collection of my thought processes, that bridges the gap between the online and offline worlds. I'm not finished yet with the more closer parts, but here is some. If you want, you can ask me a question in my profile comments and I'll do my best to answer it. I have been born in Provo, Utah, and this is where I've been living all my life, with only a few trips out of state. It is very dry and hot over here, which is why I prefer sitting inside rather than risk a heatstroke in the sun. Not only that, but I have Eczema that itches in dry places. I don't have much friends, seeing as everybody around me is a Mormon and they like to stick to themselves. I am also related to Thomas Stone (One who signed the Delaration of Independence) and some people on the Mayflower. Don't know who, though. Pokémon History __________________________ My first Pokémon game I've ever played is Pokémon Silver. I had a Gameboy Color, and during when I was 7 and 8, that's all I played. I was in pure bliss. My favorite Pokemon is Ampharos because I evolved my Flaaffy before the Third Gym Badge. (Level 30 before Whitney?!) Yes. I thought we had to go to Ekruteak and challenge Morty before Whitney, and I couldn't find the Squirt Bottle, so I became bored and trained my Ampharos to death in the National Park. Training my Ampharos has become Pokémon history for me. I mean, even the way I trained my little Flaaffy was weird. I started officially playing Pokémon and learned of a Pokémon Community out there shortly after Diamond/Pearl came out. And no, it was not Wi-Fi that led me. I learned so when all that hype for the fourth generation leaked into my league. I got Diamond, and I achieved 369 in my PokéDex, my first level 100 Pokemon (Infernape), and badge in Happiny-ness. I also had been collecting the cards for years, and now I went to a Pokémon League. I made some good Teenage friends there, even though I was only 10. Also, since we had cable, I watched the Animé on Saturday mornings. Then, it all fell apart. My DS broke because of my (Expletive) immature, (Expletive). So I wasn't able to get my Platinum for a while. Also, the people at the Pokémon League were being replaced with people that were mean, deceptive (in trying an unfair trade), and annoying. And my mom wasn't able to pay the cable bill, so I couldn't watch the Animé anymore. I played the TCG during the summer of '09, with my close friends to keep the boredom at bay, but in the winter of '09, I gave them all away to one of my friends, sad, pining for the times I had at the Pokemon League. :( During Christmas, of 2010, another tragedy struck for me. I lost my GameBoy, which had my favorite game ever (Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX and Pokémon Silver) was lost. I managed to get a new one in November 2011, but I was devastated. Now I've been solely playing the games for two years now. I've learned a lot. I've also watched the Animé movies from time to time, but I haven't been able to watch the Zekrom/Reshiram ones recently. And I’m now getting into the Manga, and I’m currently reading the Pokemon Diamond/Pearl series and the Black/White series. Go Hareta! Records for Speed Playthroughs: Pokémon Red: 2:57:36 Pokémon Diamond: 14:43:19 Favorite Pokémon __________________________ 1. Ampharos 2. Mareep 3. Flygon 4. Lucario 5. Munchlax 6. Bastiodon 7. Luxray 8. Hydreigon 9. Cobalion 10. Volcarona Some others: Pidgeot, Staraptor, Weavile, Garchomp, Gallade, Dusknoir, Vibrava, Chandelure, Eelektross, Lickilicky, Porygon, Sharpedo, Torterra, Blaziken, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bulbasaur, CHARMANDER!, Squirtle, Manectric Interests: Pokémon/Real Life __________________________ As for my interests, I absolutely love battling and trading and anything to do with the games, such as shiny hunting, competitive battling (just starting, very fun), and speed playthroughs. I am an expert on the games, except for 3rd generation, because I haven't played them that much. Other than Pokémon, I love to read, and the library is a place I visit often. Really, my library is awesome, always having great events and stuff. Rick Riordan once visited. My favorite book ever is Where the Great Hawk Flies. Rick Riordan is my favorite author, he just keeps on writing great books, although I was a little disappointed in his latest one, The Serpent's Shadow. As for real life, I have a lot of stuff that interests me. Astronomy and Physics are awesome, and I love rating foods and stuff. And beekeeping is nice. Animals+Honey=Happiny-ness I could be a Beekeeper, or an Astro Physicist, or a Quantum Physicist, or a Master Chef, or a Pastry Chef, or a Game Designer, or whatever. Too much to choose! Yeah, if I go the Physics way, then Harvard or Cambridge I'm off to. Chef, The Culinary Institute of America (the CIA!) or the European Culinary Arts Academies. I have a brother, a sister, a mom, a dad, and a cat and dog for our pets. I live in the U.S. Occupation __________________________ Wall Street School Kid, although I don't like it. I mean, the school is dumbing us down and there's annoying people in there. Another reason why I don't like kids my age, they just act like fools around here. Best Ampharos fan ever. Like, really, it's so adorable and fluffy and nice and Thunder Punch. Okay, there's always a bigger apple, so maybe not. But I can tell you anything about Ampharos, can u stump me? Poem crafter, walkthrough writer! Bookie nerd, chef and cooker! VG Accomplishments __________________________ Um...I won first place at a small tournament. My Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata, ya know what I mean? But, really, I won one of the battles using FEAR. Gotta catch 'em all! Both in Red Version and Diamond Version. Owning at least 5 games, 10 games, and 15 games! Both main-series and spin-offs. Beating the Elite 4 150 times in Diamond, Platinum, and White. Getting to the 96 battle in the Battle Tower on Pokemon Diamond. TCG Accomplishments __________________________ I beat Mewtwo EX without Mewtwo EX. I won first place at a small tournament in my city, like, 2 years ago. It was with my Ampharos Prime and Flygon Lvl.X deck, pretty awesome. What? We're a small community of players, we don't really do all that 6-4 top cut mumbo jumbo! Collecting 3,000 cards. Yeah, I loved to collect Masakazu Fakuda illustrations. Favorite Characters __________________________ ¤, Ω, δ, π, ♪, and ∞. Oh, you mean Animé? All of them, except for Drew, and that idiot Professor Namba, who (in The Lugia Saga, episodes 220, 221, and 222) experimented on Pokemon and had some weird cave-Electabuzz. The nerve! I like the Magikarp Salesman a lot, and Brock, who was so cool that people were jealous and started trying to remove him by calling his eyes racist. And then Team Rocket is cool, their puns are always nice. Meowth, that's right! Friend Codes None Nature Jolly, Adamant Age Division Seniors Stuff I like Animé Stuff I like Manga Stuff I like Video Games TCG Player Merits Player Favorite Types Water Electric Steel Dark Ice Dragon Favorites/Either Or __________________________ Now! Here's some more stuff about me. Favorite... Favorite Number 23 (Twenty=Three) Favorite State Alaska (Cold, Dark, Huge) Favorite Day of the Week Friday Favorite Holiday Ridvan (Bahai stuff) Favorite Season Winter Favorite Accent Mexican Favorite School Subject Science Favorite Food Sesame Chicken Favorite Recipe No-Bake Treats Favorite Fruit Apples Favorite Vegetable Broccoli Favorite Drink Root Beer Favorite TV Show Mythbusters Favorite Channel History Favorite Song Piano Man Favorite Composition 1812 Overture Favorite Website Google Favorite Board Game Sorry! Favorite Sport Tennis Favorite Animal Megamouth Shark Favorite Color Orange Favorite Scientist Nikola Tesla Favorite President Abraham Lincoln Favorite Picture Book If Dinosaurs Lived Favorite Book Where the Great Hawk Flies Favorite Series Harry Potter Favorite Author Rick Riordan Favorite Genre Fantasy Favorite Pokemon Artist Takao Unno Favorite Pokemon Game Silver Favorite Football (American) Team Denver Broncos Favorite Game Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX Version Favorite Saying Cats are awesome, and that's a fact. Favorite Movie/Theater Saying To be, or not to be, that is the question. Favorite Thing To Do When Bored Eraser Wars Either Or.... Coke or Pepsi Coke Cats or Dogs CATSSSS!! Chocolate or Vanilla Vanilla Water or Fire Fire Earth or Space Space Left or Right Left (Now I'm left behind) Ocean or Mountains Mountains Hotdog or Cheeseburger Cheeseburger Milk or Dark (Chocolate) Milk Chocolate PC or Mac PC Rain or Snow Rain Movies or Plays Plays Ketchup or Mustard Ketchup Speilberg or Lucas Speilberg Comedy or Action Comedy Who or What What Duck or Goose (Alive) Duck! (Quack) You say Ash, I say Jayfeather. You say Dawn, I say Mistyfoot. You say Brock, I say Lionblaze. You say battles, I say cat fights. You say Pokemon Master, I say Warrior Cat. You say Glameow, I say Warrior. You say Skitty, I say kit. You say "I CHOOSE YOU!", I say, "MAY STARCLAN LIGHT YOUR PATH!" Post this in your Biography or signature if you love Warriors and Pokemon. The End __________________________ But, anyways, feel free to contact me, VM/PMs are the best way, but E-mail is okay. If you need help on anything in-game, then you can ask me. Seriously, I write Pokemon Walkthroughs, so I know a lot about in-game stuff. I'm not too good at competitive. Category:Members